As understood herein, if a person parks his vehicle outside his home on the street and that vehicle contains a garage door opener (a remote control device for opening and closing powered garage doors), for example in the event that the person has a two car garage but three cars, one of which must be parked on the street at night, a security problem arises. A thief who gains access to the car on the street also gains access to the RC and can thus open the garage door. As further understood herein, it is often the case that people leave the door from the garage to an adjoining dwelling unlocked, meaning a thief who gains access to the RC in the vehicle on the street often thereby gains access to the interior of the dwelling. Similar considerations, as understood herein, can apply to other closures.